


A Game for Two

by Liryczna



Category: Shards of the Sun
Genre: Albany why, M/M, doing weird things in semi-public spaces, oh dear god, well it is still Oswalds home BUT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 10:03:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9716765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liryczna/pseuds/Liryczna
Summary: He does not expect being teased back.





	

It is the greatest gesture of “fuck you” he can think of, and it has the benefit of making Oswald breathless, so where is the harm in that? This corridor of the palace is empty, the Council is still in session behind the closed doors, and he has the Prince biting his cheeks to resist a moan, as Albany slowly unbuttons his shirt and sneaks a hand onto his naked back. He deepens the kiss, the angle just right, and almost smiles when Oswald clutches at the fabric of his jacket, leaving him no space to retreat, no choice but to kiss him, again and again, until they both run out of air. He does not expect being teased back.

 

“You are an asshole,” the Prince whispers, fondly, as he crosses his ankles behind Albany’s back, his damned flexibility once again in the forefront of the guard’s mind. “But two can play this game, as you well know.”

 

The issue of time is, ultimately, the only problem he has with that.


End file.
